


Secret Sunshine

by StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: For Avery in the RT Writing Community. So sorry this took so long, turns out im not good at this hope it turned out okay and hope you enjoy it.





	Secret Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For Avery in the RT Writing Community. So sorry this took so long, turns out im not good at this hope it turned out okay and hope you enjoy it.

“God this is sooo boring.” Michaels pouts while leaning upside down on the couch. “This is why I don’t like stakeouts.”

“It’s only been a day michael, pull yourself together.” Ryan responds with a scoffs.

“Yeah a day of wasting time starting at this abandoned ass warehouse.” Micheal throws his hands up which hit the floor.

“Look we need info, we can’t just go in all willy nilly.”

“And why not, that’s how shit gets done.”

“You’re the one always doing things halfass and reckless. That’s how people get injured, that’s the reason Gav-” Ryan catches himself.

Michael flips off from the couch, and steps towards Ryan with fire in his eyes.

“Better than being a straightarrow pushover, you’re so…. ” michael stumbles over his words as his anger begins to boil over.

“It’s called being professional, you should try it sometimes.”

“Yeah well, if professionalism is what you make of it, then I don't want any part of it.” Michael strides to the door.

“Where you going?”

“TO GET SOME AIR, WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER!” slamming the door as he leaves.

Ryan just scoffs and returns to watching the warehouse for any activities. When suddenly something catches his eyes. He notices fire red curls angrily walking across the street. “Please tell me this moron isn't doing what i think he is...Damnit.”

* * *

Michael leans against the door of the apartment, counting his breaths to subside his anger. It’s not that he hates or dislikes the Vagabond, it's almost impossible for them to see eye to eye. Maybe their personalities are too much alike that they constantly bump heads.

“Piece of shit.” Michael mumbles as he walks down the stairs and out the front door. “I’ll show him.”

Looking across the street at the warehouse, which he clearly believes its abandoned and a pointless waste of time, he clenches his fists and storms towards it. He goes through the alleyway behind the building, looking for a way inside maybe even to take a peek. As he cuts around the corner, a hand grabs his shoulder and quickly turns him around.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ryan stares at him, even with the skull mask on Michael can imagine his expression.

“What do you think I'm doing,” Michael pulls away from Ryan’s hold. “Getting answers.”

“What you’re doing is getting yourself killed. And I’d hate to fail a mission because Geoff's favorite man-child couldnt behave and sit still for a couple of days.”

“Oh yeah because sitting around in a dusty ass apartment is gonna get us any closer to the ones who, who put Gavin in a coma.” Michael trips over the last words, trying to hold back his emotions.

Ryan gives him cold glare before turning away. “YOU don’t know the wrath I’m gonna bring when I find the one responsible, but right now isn’t the time.”

‘Does he know?’

Michael slowly reaches out to Ryan. “Hey Ry.”

Ryan jerks away from the touch on his shoulder. 

“Alright hold up a sec, we need to talk.” Michael demands 

“What do you want to talk about?” Sending another glare over his shoulder.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“Very well then, if that’s the way you want it.” Ryan quickly turns around and sends a quick punch that meets Michael’s cheek. “Well, if you want to ask me something now's your chance.”

Michael wipes the blood from his mouth as his slowly recovers his footing. “Oh cut the crap damn it.”

He can see the fire burning in the gents eyes, he knows that look all too well. “All this time you knew, what’d you think of me?”

“What did I think of you? Well, that would be obvious.” Ryan hisses

Ryan takes another swing and misses as Micheal jumps back. To Michael’s surprise Ryan quickness lands a hit to the gut nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“You’re reckless and impulsive as ever. As far as I’m concerned your a threat.”

Ryan blocks one of Michael’s punches and uses the force of it to throw Michael behind him.

“It’s a mystery to me why you fought so hard to come with me on this mission. For revenge?”

Michael takes another huge hit to the face which drops him hard to the ground.

“Or maybe you’re trying to wipe away all the guilt you feel over Gavin’s injuries. If that’s how you feel, then maybe you should give up, better yet, lay in a bed next to him!”

Ryan leaps to Micheal without giving him a chance to recover from the last blow. But Michael’s quickly grabs his hand and grasp it firmly. Michael responds with a punch of his own and Ryan grabs his fist also grasping it firmly locking the two in a struggle.

“You think it’s my fault Gavin is lying in a coma? Is that it?” Michael snarls 

“Would I be wrong if I did? He was trying to protect you.” Ryan’s words slowly being consumed be his rage. “Something must have happened to shatter his soul, to break his heart.”

Still they stand in the middle of the room locked together. Neither making an effort to break free.

“You said something to him didn’t you?” Ryans voice begins to crack. “If Gavin had a weakness, I’d say it was you. You’re the one who put him in that HOSPITAL BED!”

Michael freezes, his mind fills with the memory of that night of the accident. But suddenly a sharp pain overcomes his chest as Ryan kicks him away.

“Listen, *cough* you’re right, about me being a reckless idiot, say what you want. I don’t care.”

The air around Micheal begins to feel dense. His rage slowly twisting the space around him.

“I’m still your family, damn it. Don’t you dare punch me around!” As Michael yells the final words a small shockwave emits from him.

Ryan is blasted back to the wall. He pulls out his knife and takes a defensive position. Michael takes a couple steps in response of the knife.

“For the last time, I did not put Gavin in a coma. But if you really want to stab me.” Michael sprints to Ryan. “Go ahead, STAB ME!”

Everything becomes a blur. Michael’s punch landed on the wall next to Ryan’s head. Cracks forms around his fist. 

Ryan’s knife just shy of puncturing Micheal’s abdomen. Both of them pulling back at the last second spoke more to them than any words can.

As they break apart, something catches Ryan’s eye.

“Look out!” Ryan suddenly pushes Michael out of the way. 

Micahel hits the ground hard and a loud crashing sounds are heard. As Michael looks up he sees Ryan on the ground surrounded by broken crates. Confused by what has just happened, even more by the fact Ryan protected him, he quickly gets up and rushes to his side. When suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his neck, his vision blurs and he too falls to the ground.

“I’m sorry Boi.”

* * *

“Gavin!”

Michael jerks awake, looking around in a panic. He spots Ryan across the empty room and their eyes meet.Ryan gives him a concerning look, which Michael answers with a simple nod.

“I’m good.”

Ryan looks over at Michael and can tell there’s something bothering him. He walks over to him and sits down next to him.

They sit in complete silence as time slowly crawls by. Suddenly the room erupts with their voices.

“Ry,-”  
“Michael, I’m-”

They cut each other off, which results in a couple faint chuckles. Ryan lets the lad speak what’s on his mind.

“Tell me Ry.” Micheal begins to speak but is hesitant

“You’re wondering why it is I saved you back there, yes? Even though it seems we never get along and are always bickering at each other like an old married couple.” Ryan nudges him with a smile.

“Yep pretty much.” Micahel chuckles. “I mean, all we do is snap at each other’s neck.” 

“Yeah well like you said, we’re family after all. It tends to happen especially when we’re so much alike.”

Once again silence falls upon the room. Time ticks away as they sit there which seems like an forever.

“So how long you reckon we’ve been trapped here?” Ryan questions.

“Feels like a good while, why does it matter?” 

“Isn’t it kinda weird that no one has come by to check on us, to make sure we’re not dead or something.” Ryan leans forward more serious now.

“Yknow now that you mention it,” Micheal turns to the door. “Pretty weird.”

Michael makes his way to the door and gives it a good look over. He then reaches out and grabs the door knob. His reaction has peaked Ryan’s interest, who is now watching closely. 

“What’s the matter Micheal?”

Michael steps to the side to reveal to Ryan that the door is cracked open.

“Well that’s not a trap.” Ryan says sarcastically

“Only one way to find out.”says Micheal rushing out of the room. 

“Damn It Michael!” Ryan jumps up to give chase.

* * *

Michael and Ryan runs through the halls looking for a way out. Both are staying in guard because they have yet to see any form of life. That’s until they run past a certain hallway. Michael catches a glimpse of someone at the other end entering a room.

“Gavin?” Michael stops and turns down the hall, but is stopped by an arm grabbing his.

“Where are you going? The exit is right here.” Ryan demands

“LET-” Michael pauses as he takes a deep breath. He looks down the hall then turns back to Ryan looking into his eyes. “Ryan, please just trust me.”

“This is the sort of thing I was talking about, you want to just rush in with no rhyme or reason.” 

“I know this reckless, but I thought this through, this isn’t my normal “halfass” plan.”

Ryan doesn’t budge, Michael can see it in his eyes. He’s not giving up that easily. Michael shakes his head in disappointment 

“It would be very unprofessional to leave a job half finished.” 

Ryan lets out a sigh and let’s go of Michael’s arm. He gives him a smile. “Very well. Lead the way.”

They both take off down the hall and rush into the room where Michael saw the man enter. But what waits on the other side, none of them saw coming.

As they burst into the room, there stood the man Micheal saw. 

“Gavin? But how?” Ryan ask baffled 

Michael doesn’t say a word, he just stands there staring into the eyes of the Brit in front of him.

“Hey Boi.” Gavin sheeply speaks with a wave.

Suddenly clapping comes from the corner of the room. A figure emerges from the shadows.

“Well done boys, didn’t expect you to find us so quickly.”

“Geoff?... Oh I see.” Ryan relaxes and leans against the wall behind him.

Geoff walks towards Gavin, putting his hands in the lads shoulders. “You see boys I fabricated this scenario to get you two work better together. You’re always so distant from each other, one with heart, the other with fear.”

Geoff makes his way to Micheal, cupping his hand on his freckled cheek. “That’s why you admire his strengths so much, his ability to be calm and collective.”

Turning his attention to Ryan, Geoff gives a soft grin. “And you always feared his spirit, his impulsive nature can be reckless.”

“But now that you’ve laid your feelings out on the table, maybe you two can understand each other a bit more.” Geoff continues as he walks back towards the corner.

“If you have mutual respect and focus on making one another stronger, I've no doubt you’ll become the ultimate duo.”

Micheal breaks the silence, after Geoff’s speech. “So you’re telling me that this was all just a ruse to get Ryan and I, closer?”

“Well when you put it that way.”

“Goddamn it Geoff, we could have killed each other.”

“Nooo, y’all wouldn’t have done that.” “Well to be fair that scene behind the warehouse could have gone bad.” “Welp you’re both fine so there’s no harm.” Geoff claims with a shrug.

“Yeah we’re fine all right. Michael and I really gonna get closer after this, isn’t that right Michael?.” Ryan says with a smirk.

Michael see the look on Ryan’s face and begins to smirk as well. “Very close.” 

Michael and Ryan slowly steps closer to Geoff.

“Hey now guys, what’s with those looks?” Geoff begins backing up toward the corner he came from. “Uhhh Jack. So turns out you were right after all, send help.”


End file.
